


Healing - rainstorm_523 - The Magnus Archives (Podcast) [Archive of Our Own]

by rainstorm_523



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: But there’s some fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jon’s being tagged just because he’s present, Just a sprinkle, Sibling Fluff, Sibling Love, Stoker Week, Stoker Week 2021, a touch of angst, it has a sweet ending, kinda angsty, ughhh Nikola is iconic but she’s mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstorm_523/pseuds/rainstorm_523
Summary: He is angry, bitter. He didn’t save his brother, he had been a coward. And now he would get his revenge.There’s fluff I swear
Relationships: Danny Stoker & Tim Stoker, Stoker Brothers, Tim Stoker & Danny Stoker
Kudos: 1





	Healing - rainstorm_523 - The Magnus Archives (Podcast) [Archive of Our Own]

Healing - rainstorm_523 - The Magnus Archives (Podcast) [Archive of Our Own]

  * Main Content



#  [Archive of Our Own beta](https://archiveofourown.org/)

[Log In](https://archiveofourown.org/users/login)

User name or email: 
    
Password:
    

Remember Me 

  * [Forgot password?](https://archiveofourown.org/users/password/new)
  * [Get an Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/invite_requests)



### Site Navigation

  * [Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/fandoms)
    * [All Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/media)
    * [Anime & Manga](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Anime%20*a*%20Manga/fandoms)
    * [Books & Literature](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Books%20*a*%20Literature/fandoms)
    * [Cartoons & Comics & Graphic Novels](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Cartoons%20*a*%20Comics%20*a*%20Graphic%20Novels/fandoms)
    * [Celebrities & Real People](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Celebrities%20*a*%20Real%20People/fandoms)
    * [Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Movies/fandoms)
    * [Music & Bands](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Music%20*a*%20Bands/fandoms)
    * [Other Media](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Other%20Media/fandoms)
    * [Theater](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Theater/fandoms)
    * [TV Shows](https://archiveofourown.org/media/TV%20Shows/fandoms)
    * [Video Games](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Video%20Games/fandoms)
    * [Uncategorized Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Uncategorized%20Fandoms/fandoms)
  * [Browse](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/browse)
    * [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works)
    * [Bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks)
    * [Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags)
    * [Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/collections)
  * [Search](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/search)
    * [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/search)
    * [Bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/search)
    * [Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/search)
    * [People](https://archiveofourown.org/people/search)
  * [About](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/about)
    * [About Us](https://archiveofourown.org/about)
    * [News](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts)
    * [FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq)
    * [Wrangling Guidelines](https://archiveofourown.org/wrangling_guidelines)
    * [Donate or Volunteer](https://archiveofourown.org/donate)
  * Search Works 

Work Search: tip: austen words:10000-50000 sort:title




  * Skip header



### Actions

  * Comments
  * [Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664753/share)
  * Download
    * [AZW3](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/29664753/Healing.azw3?updated_at=1614129936)
    * [EPUB](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/29664753/Healing.epub?updated_at=1614129936)
    * [MOBI](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/29664753/Healing.mobi?updated_at=1614129936)
    * [PDF](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/29664753/Healing.pdf?updated_at=1614129936)
    * [HTML](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/29664753/Healing.html?updated_at=1614129936)



### Work Header

Rating: 
    

  * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/General%20Audiences/works)


[Archive Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags): 
    

  * [No Archive Warnings Apply](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/No%20Archive%20Warnings%20Apply/works)


Category: 
    

  * [Gen](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Gen/works)


Fandom: 
    

  * [The Magnus Archives (Podcast)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Magnus%20Archives%20\(Podcast\)/works)


Relationships: 
    

  * [Tim Stoker & Danny Stoker](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Tim%20Stoker%20*a*%20Danny%20Stoker/works)
  * [Danny Stoker & Tim Stoker](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Danny%20Stoker%20*a*%20Tim%20Stoker/works)
  * [Stoker Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Stoker%20Brothers/works)


Characters: 
    

  * [Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Tim%20Stoker%20\(The%20Magnus%20Archives\)/works)
  * [Danny Stoker](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Danny%20Stoker/works)
  * [Nikola Orsinov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Nikola%20Orsinov/works)
  * [Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Jonathan%20%22Jon%22%20Sims%20%7C%20The%20Archivist/works)


Additional Tags: 
    

  * [kinda angsty](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/kinda%20angsty/works)
  * [But there’s some fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/But%20there%E2%80%99s%20some%20fluff/works)
  * [it has a sweet ending](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/it%20has%20a%20sweet%20ending/works)
  * [Jon’s being tagged just because he’s present](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Jon%E2%80%99s%20being%20tagged%20just%20because%20he%E2%80%99s%20present/works)
  * [ughhh Nikola is iconic but she’s mean](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/ughhh%20Nikola%20is%20iconic%20but%20she%E2%80%99s%20mean/works)
  * [Sibling Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sibling%20Fluff/works)
  * [Sibling Love](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sibling%20Love/works)
  * [Fluff and Angst](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Fluff%20and%20Angst/works)
  * [Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Fluff/works)
  * [a touch of angst](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/a%20touch%20of%20angst/works)
  * [Just a sprinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Just%20a%20sprinkle/works)
  * [Stoker Week 2021](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Stoker%20Week%202021/works)
  * [Stoker Week](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Stoker%20Week/works)


Language: 
     English 
Stats:
    

Published:
    2021-02-23
Words:
    331
Chapters:
    1/1
Kudos:
    1
Hits:
    20

##  Healing 

###  [rainstorm_523](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstorm_523/pseuds/rainstorm_523)

### Summary:

> He is angry, bitter. He didn’t save his brother, he had been a coward. And now he would get his revenge. 
> 
> There’s fluff I swear

### Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

### Work Text:

“Ow!” Tim paused to turn around to look at his little brother Danny, who was clutching a spot on his arm. 

“What happened?” He asked and walked over to inspect Danny’s arm. 

“A bee stung me,” Danny said and frowned. He wasn’t crying, he had a surprisingly high tolerance of pain for a little kid. “Look.”

Tim looked and saw the stinger sticking out of his brother’s arm. “Let’s get home and we can get it out.” 

~*~

He is angry, bitter. He didn’t save his brother, he had been a coward. And now he would get his revenge. 

If only he could remember where he is and who he is and what it is he wants and knew what is happening around him. 

He holds tighter to the weapon in his hands and moves through the chaos to the voices in the distance.

~*~

“There!” Tim gave his brother a smile after placing the purple band-aid on his brother’s arm. 

Danny smiled, “thanks! It feels better already.”

They both got up and ran back outside, maybe they’d get even further into the woods this time. 

~*~

In his hand he holds the detonator, and threatens the clown. She’s one of the ones that killed his brother. He taunts her and she steps away. 

He yells to Jon, his old friend, his old boss. He doesn’t forgive him, he won’t in this life, but he thanks him. 

He doesn’t care about the clown’s words, he can hurt them. He can hurt the  _ things _ that killed his brother. He can and it all right here, right now.

He teases the clown again. “That’s not funny,” she says.

He knows, and he presses the button. He’s gotten his revenge.

~*~

“Tim?” He opens his eyes and he’s in the woods again. The woods he and Danny would play in as children. He looks up and sees his brother. Just the way he did before he died.

He was with his brother again, and he could finally heal. 

### Notes:

> I enjoyed writing this!!  
> Also check out my tumblr? https://rain-cesia523.tumblr.com/

### Actions

  * ↑ Top



###  Comments

[TheHitoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHitoro) left kudos on this work! 

Post Comment

Note:
    All fields are required. Your email address will not be published.
Guest name: 
Guest email: 

(Plain text with limited HTML [?](https://archiveofourown.org/help/html-help.html))

Comment 

10000 characters left

  


### Footer

  * #### About the Archive

    * [Site Map](https://archiveofourown.org/site_map)
    * [Diversity Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/diversity)
    * [Terms of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/tos)
    * [DMCA Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/dmca)
  * #### Contact Us

    * [Report Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new)
    * [Technical Support and Feedback](https://archiveofourown.org/support)
  * #### Development

    * [otwarchive v0.9.298.14](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v0.9.298.14)
    * [Known Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/known_issues)
    * [GPL](http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-2.0.html) by the [OTW](http://transformativeworks.org/)




End file.
